


Rewrite Hsitory

by SoraMoto



Series: Vinland [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family Relations, Gen, Mysteries, OC - Vinland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically North American Mother rewritten from WW2 on. Within the Captain America and Avengers universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain America

“You want to help with the war.”  
“Yes, is that so hard to believe?”  
“Well, no. Not really. It’s just that Matt sent you to stay with me to keep you out of things in Europe. Especially with what happened in the last war.”  
“Gilbert was not a bad person and he never tried to hurt me.”  
“I’m sure.” Alfred pauses and studies his older, but younger looking, sister. She had worked so hard since the last war to study as a doctor, fighting for her rights to do so all along the way. It was more than her apparent age that gave her problems, she was a woman and women did not become doctors.  
Running a hand through his hair Alfred let out a sigh. “Alright, alright. I have a project in the works that you can help with. The doctor in charge has been needing an assistant to help him with his formula.”  
“Formula? Alfred I don’t want to be some doctor’s assistant, it’s just another name for nurse.”  
Heaving a sigh, he remarks back. “Now Maddie. Its not like that. This is an important project that could end this war sooner rather than later. I know you can help Dr. Erskine in his work.”  
Pouting, Madeline puts her hands on her hips. “You just want to keep me away from any chance encounters with Gilbert again.”  
“I won’t confirm nor deny that.” He smirks at her.  
“Fine I’ll do it. I’ll work with your doctor on his project. But I get letters from both you and Matthew every week.”  
“I can’t promise that, we’ll be on the front lines.”  
“Tell me you’ll try.”  
“Alright, I’ll try.”  
The two siblings smile at each other and by the end of the week Alfred is shipping off leaving Madeline behind in the care of Dr. Erskine and Colonel Phillips. When she first met them they were surprised by how young she looked but with a few witty comments and remarks she was able to convince them she was more than capable of helping in their endeavor. Then Madeline found herself being introduced to one Howard Stark and found herself liking the man quite a bit. He didn’t look down on her for looking so young nor for being a woman. He actually held intelligent conversations with her and challenged her opinions and points of view as he would an equal.  
As part of her job helping Erskine, Madeline was to go to the various recruitment stations and inspect the recruits for a candidate for the project. This was how she first met Steve Rogers. She was at a recruitment station when she saw his interaction with the doctor in charge of passing the recruits. He was a skinny thing, scrawny really but his drive to help in the nation’s efforts reminded her of Alfred. She was sad to see him rejected, but looking over his file she understood why they had.  
She next saw him while taking some time at a theatre to watch a movie. There had been a rude man making a ruckus during the newsreel. She saw him go outside as the man pushed him out of the theatre. She got up from her seat and followed them outside to the back alley where she watched as he fought back as best he could. He was saved by a man in a sergeant's uniform and Madeline found herself sighing in relief. She knew he was a good man.  
The third time that she saw him, the two actually got to met. It was at the World Exhibition’s recruitment hall. She was there with Dr. Erskine, they were there to see if they could find a candidate for the project. Erskine had been a bit late but seemed eager about a possible candidate. When he described the man he was interested Madeline couldn’t help but think he sounded familiar. So imagine her surprise when she followed the doctor into the exam room to look over the young man he was interested in. He seemed surprised by such a young nurse following in the doctor and after a quick nod from herself to Erskine, he was accepted.  
Once Rogers began his basic training Madeline accompanied Agent Peggy Carter in reviewing the men that were candidates for the project. However Madeline was even less impressed by the men that Phillips had recruited than Carter was.  
“I thought I was signing up for the US army, not a British nanny service.”  
Private Hodges was quickly called out by Carter but Madeline just seemed to deflate, even if she was in a uniform she knew she didn’t look like she belonged there. Rogers must have noticed though because she caught him sending her sympathetic looks.  
“Alright you boys, get your rears back in line, Hodges don’t be picking fights with our British liaison or your health supervisor.”  
Madeline smiled and straightened at that. That’s right she was here as the health supervisor to make sure these men were fit for the task that would soon be presented to one of them. Phillips went on to begin their training after that and Madeline observed closely. They were all good soldiers, doing as they were told. But Rogers continued to draw her attention. Despite failing at the obstacle course and struggling with all physical tasks she saw his determination to not give up. He wanted this and he wanted it to work. He also used more than just brute force, he was intelligent and it showed. He had qualities that Madeline felt every soldier should have even if he lacked the physical ones. So she was happy for Rogers when she heard he had finally gained Phillips approval for the procedure.  
The day for the procedure arrived and Madeline felt excited to see if all their hard work would pay off. She did her part in getting Rogers situated, giving him a small smile that he returned.  
“You know when this is all over, you’ll have to tell me why you’re here.”  
She gives him a smile. “I think I’d like to do that. Try to relax.”  
The procedure progressed well, with a slight panic in the middle and towards the end but when Rogers stepped out of the chamber and everyone was able to see how much he had changed everyone was impressed. But their victory soon changed to tragedy as a bomb was set off and Erskine was shot by an assassin who made to steal the last bottle of serum. Madeline was right there at Erskine’s side with Rogers as he spoke his last words to Rogers before the man ran off to catch the criminal.  
“Madeline, take good care of him.”  
“I will Doctor. I’ll take the best care of him I can.”  
Rogers managed to catch the man that had shot Erskine but was not able to save the serum. The only consolation to the officials was that at least the Nazi’s wouldn’t have it as well. Madeline was assigned as Roger’s personal doctor so she could monitor him and make sure that any long term effects of the serum were more beneficial than detrimental. When word was received that the project was shelved due to Erskine’s passing and the loss of the serum Rogers asked why Madeline wouldn’t be able to continue Erskine’s work.  
“She may have been his assistant but she only knows half the formula. Erskine was working on it long before she was assigned as his assistant.”  
With the project shelved Rogers found himself getting recruited by the senator to sell war bonds as a way to help in the war effort. When he was given the stage name ‘Captain America’ Madeline nearly bowled over in a fit of giggles, baffling Rogers.  
“Sorry, I guess its a bit of a personal joke. You just remind me so much of my brother.”  
“You’re brother. I didn’t know you had a brother.”  
“Yes, two of them actually. They’re over fighting in Europe right now, though Alfred might be in the Pacific. He gets moved around a lot.”  
“I see, do you worry about them?”  
“All the time, but then I look at you and what you represent and I know they’ll be fine, especially Alfred. You two are so similar, I hope you get to meet him one day.”  
“I’m surprised that Erskine didn’t have him as a candidate if we’re so alike. I’m sure Phillips would have been more ready to agree to someone already a soldier being used instead of someone that failed five times.”  
Madeline chuckles, “Steve, I’ll let you in on a little secret. Erskine’s inspiration, the reason you were chosen over the others, was because Alfred inspired him as to what a soldier should be. To be honest what you have become through that serum was Erskine’s attempt at making more soldiers like my brother.”  
“Minus the ‘super’ part though, right?”  
Madeline doesn’t answer, just smiles and walks away before Steve finds himself being ushered onto the first of many stages in his war bonds act.  
As the weeks went by Steve and Madeline became closer. For Madeline it was almost like having another brother and for Steve it was like he had a little sister to look out for. Despite this growing camaraderie Steve began to get restless with selling war bonds. A restlessness that reached its peak when they went with the OSU to give a show for the troops in Europe. After being booed off the stage in favor of the show girls Steve had sat down and doodled himself as a dancing monkey or a lab rat. Madeline caught him doing so and decided to sit by him silently, offering her support. It was about then that Peggy approached and commented on Steve’s view of himself. Steve made a comment about how he wanted to do more, pointing out a hospital truck that had just arrived and how he wanted to be helping these men, not just selling bonds to raise money for them, but actually helping them fight. His reaction to hearing that it was the remains of the 107th that were being brought in had Steve jumping to his feet and making straight for Phillips tent. He asked for the casualty list from the 107th, singling out someone Madeline had heard quite a bit about. She felt for Steve when Phillips mentioned the name sounded familiar and offered his condolences. Steve’s next action though was enough to shock everyone.  
“Let me go to rescue them.”  
Phillips shot down the idea, but Madeline couldn’t help but feel proud of Steve for wanting to do the mission. Steve was dismissed by Phillips under the excuse that he had to get ready for another show. But Steve seemed to be more determined than ever to do something. Madeline tagged along and as Steve was getting ready to head off, with Peggy trying to convince him to not be rash. Madeline just took a helmet from where the girls kept theirs and plopped it right onto his head.  
“You’ll want that.”  
“Let me guess, that brother of yours was pretty stubborn.”  
“You bet.”  
They share a smile and eventually Peggy gives in and recruits Stark to fly Steve out over Austria. As Steve is preparing to jump from the plane Madeline stops him and gives him a hug.  
“You come back. You’re pretty indestructible, but not invincible. So you have to promise me you’ll come back.”  
“You make your brothers say that too?”  
“Of course, and you’re an honorary one now anyway. So you have to come back so you can meet them.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
And with that he was gone.  
When they made it back to the camp Madeline found herself immediately wrapped up in a strong pair of arms and lifted off the ground.  
“Madeline!”  
It took her a moment to realize that Matthew had picked her up.  
“Matthew?”  
“Madeline, why would you do something like that? You’re supposed to be back home, safe and away from all of this.”  
“Alfred didn’t tell you?”  
“Tell me what, he said you were working on some project with a doctor but I thought it had been shelved.”  
“Colonel Williams, if you don’t mind I need to have a talk with the little doctor about her actions in letting her patient go off on a fool’s errand like she did.”  
Matthew sets Madeline down and looks her in the eyes, which she tries to avoid.  
“I’ll handle this General, she’s my sister and I think I know why she did what she’s done.”  
There was no further argument from Phillips as Matthew led Madeline away to continue their discussion elsewhere.  
It was nearly a week later, when Rogers was just being declared dead, that he returned. Along with 400 freed soldiers in tow. Right after Phillips had told him that he didn’t need to worry about any disciplinary actions Madeline ran forward and embraced him in a tight hug.  
“You had me worried when you didn’t call for us to pick you up.”  
Peggy had come up at this time as well and Steve held up the transmitter she had given him. It was completely busted, having been shot it seemed.  
“Sorry, couldn’t call for my ride.”  
“Madeline.”  
Madeline turned to see Matthew standing beside Peggy and beamed at him as she released Steve only to drag him over to Matthew.  
“Steve, I’d like you to me my brother, Matthew Williams. Matthew this is Steve Rogers.”  
Matthew nods and holds out his hand. “Its nice to meet you Captain. Madeline has told me how much you remind her of Alfred. I have to say I see the resemblance.”  
Steve takes the hand and shakes it, surprised by the uniform Matthew is wearing. “You’re a Canadian officer?”  
“Yes, I am. I’m a colonel.”  
“Madeline never mentioned that.”  
“She doesn’t usually. It’s not something she thinks about very often. To her we’re just her brothers.”  
“I suppose that’s true.”  
After the introductions were done Matthew excused himself and not long after that Madeline and Steve were being sent to London for some leave with many of the rescued soldiers. Once there Steve shows them where he had seen several Hydra bases marked on a map and Phillips asks him to them in going after the bases. Steve agrees and asks if he can select his own team. After meeting with Phillips Steve heads to the pub where some of the men he had rescued, including Bucky, are sitting and having a drink. He joins them and is surprised to learn Madeline is there as well. Apparently she is enjoying herself with the rowdy men, though Steve is more shocked at her drinking.  
“Hey Steve, you should try some of this its pretty good for English beer.”  
“Are you sure you should be drinking that at all?”  
“Who me? Just don’t tell my brothers, they don’t like it when I drink.”  
“Haha, the little lady’s even been keeping up with us.”  
Shortly after that exchanged Peggy comes in to tell Steve that Stark has some equipment he would like him to test out the next day.  
Later Madeline returns to headquarters, having sobered up first, to help Howard with an experiment he is performing on some of the weapons brought back by Steve and the prisoners. The blue energy draws her eyes as Stark is examining it and he notices out of the corner of his eye. She seems almost hypnotized by the strange energy before it explodes and the energy dissipates. After the explosion Stark notes that something about Madeline seems different, but can’t put his finger on it. Making note of it for later he moves on to meet with Steve about his equipment.  
The next month or so moves by quickly with Steve leading the way into the six Hydra bases he had identified. Madeline takes note that Peggy always has her eye on the blond all American boy and can’t help but think they deserve one another when all of this is over. Eventually they get a tip off for the location of Dr. Zola and make a move to capture him. The attack succeeds at the cost of Bucky’s life and Madeline finds Steve in a bombed out pub attempting to drink himself into oblivion.  
“You and I both know that won’t work.”  
Steve looks up at the petit nurse and pours her a shot of whatever he’s drinking. She accepts and sits beside him, sipping the drink.  
“You know, we all have lost someone. Be it from war, famine, disease, even old age. We learn to cope though.”  
“Bucky shouldn’t have had to die like that, I should have done something different.”  
“What could you have done, from what I heard, you did everything you could. Bucky made the decision to fight at your side, don’t belittle that decision by making it out to seem like he was behind you. You’re both soldiers Steve, and even if you have a higher rank than Bucky, you both knew the risks going into this war.”  
Silence reigns for a long moment before Steve is caught looking longingly at the bottle in front of him.  
“We’ll have to find you something stronger that can beat that metabolism of yours. I think it would be great to see you drunk some time.”  
Steve cracks a smile before toasting Madeline and shooting back his drink.  
The next day they meet with Phillips and several others in regards to the information gathered from Zola in regards to Schmidt’s plans. When Steve tells them he wants to just go in and bust down the front door, Madeline backs him up.  
The plan works and soon Allied forces are taking the base. Madeline stays near Peggy and the two run into Steve as he is pursuing Schmidt. A few words of encouragement later and the three are parting to complete their own objectives. They run into each other again when Steve is trying to catch the plane Schmidt is escaping in and with Phillips at the wheel they manage to get him onto the plane.  
Madeline watches uneasily as the plane flies off, praying silently that Steve will be safe. When the base is finally captured Madeline and Peggy go to the control room to wait with baited breath for word from Steve. When he eventually radios back it is with the good news that Schmidt is dead. The happy mood is soon broken though when Steve goes on to say the plane will need to be put down in the water for an emergency landing. Phillips ushers everyone from the room at this, leaving Peggy and Madeline to spend the next few moments talking to Steve. Madeline is mostly silent as she holds Peggy’s hand throughout her making plans to teach Steve to dance. When the radio cuts out and they know the plane has crashed Peggy breaks down and Madeline is there to hold her as she cries, a few tears making tracks down her own cheeks.  
Madeline joins Stark in his search for the wreckage and Steve. He makes a note that despite knowing her for several years she never ages. He asks her one day and she just smiles at him.  
“Howard, you have been a great friend of mine and I want you to know that. I don’t age, I will most likely never age. Years from now when you are old and gray I will remain the same. It is my curse I suppose.”  
After that Stark goes out of his way to make Madeline feel like an adult, even offering to take her on a few dates, which she refuses with the explanation that she is waiting for someone else to figure things out and ask her out himself.  
Years pass and the two remain friends until his untimely death. Madeline joins SHIELD after it is created, working from a distance on various projects and rarely interacting with anyone else in the organization. Which is how she learned of the wreckage found in the arctic circle and the man pulled from it. She had tried to be there for when Steve woke up, had wanted to be the one to break it to him just what had happened. To tell him about herself. But by the time she arrived at the headquarters in Manhattan Steve had already made his escape and was being told the truth about the gap in time he had slept through by Fury. Madeline just watches from the sidelines, knowing she’s missed her chance. If she were to step in now it would only make this all more difficult for Steve. So she fades back into the crowd and waits for another time, another opportunity.


	2. Avengers

Madeline had long since resigned herself to working for Shield. After Steve Rogers had woken up after they had found him and the disaster that was his escaped from what should have been his recovery facility, Madeline had stayed on in order to monitor him from a distance. For her the entertainment involved in meeting all new agents for their physical exam was well worth the tediousness of having to deal with Fury on a regular basis. She was afterall the head medical officer and was often called in by Fury to keep prisoners injured during capture alive for interrogation.  
As such she was one of the first to learn about the lab implosion where the tesseract was being studied. Coulsen, someone she had a very good working relationship with, had contacted her to inform her that the tesseract had been stolen by a man named Loki. Concerned after her first hand knowledge of what happened when Hydra had the cube she asks Coulsen what Shield planned to do. Madeline recommends he get together a select group, an idea that had been shelved. Despite his agreeing that it would be in their best interest he tells her Fury would never go for it. Both are surprised when Fury calls in for the people whose profiles had been looked at for the program.  
It had been a day since the tesseract was stolen. Madeline had heard that Coulsen was going to be recruiting Stark and bringing in Natasha, while Fury brought in Rogers, the only person in Shield to know who and what Madeline was, was bringing in Banner. When Steve arrived at the helicarrier Madeline was there, even though she was out of sight. She felt like such a stalker, hiding just out of view of Rogers, when all she wanted to do was run up to him and give him a hug. She sees Natasha look over at her and arch a brow curiously at her. Madeline just shakes her head, she knows Natasha knows about her past with Steve and will understand. Despite her distraction, neither Steve nor Banner seem to notice and both chat amicably with Natasha until they are called off the deck in order for the ship to lift off. She chuckles at seeing Steve’s awed face at the fact the ship flies.  
Madeline eventually makes her way to the bridge where she knows Fury likes her to be when the ship is in the air and she doesn’t have any medical emergencies that need handled. Natasha and her had discussed it once and Natasha pointed out that Fury doesn’t trust her because he doesn’t understand why she is how she is. Admittedly it took Natasha a few years to get that information out of Madeline herself, so she generally trusted Natasha’s intuition on this matter. As she is wandering about the bridge she catches sight of Rogers looking around the bridge. She ducks down a few times, thinking he’s seen her and catches sight of Fury watching her display of trying not to be noticed. He seems curious about her reactions and smirks at her before turning to brief the group now gathered. Madeline had the sinking feeling he would do everything he could to expose her to the group.  
When Stark and Steve leave to capture Loki in Germany, Fury tells Madeline to see Banner and help him if he needs it. Despite her being a medical doctor and not a physicist she agrees and Banner is a bit surprised when she walks into his lab.  
“Who are you?”  
“Dr. Madeline Jones-Williams. Fury has asked me to help you with your calculations or whatever. To be honest I think he wants me to keep an eye on you, but I don’t see why, you seem perfectly in control to me.”  
Banner seems interested in the girl that has now made herself comfortable on a table in the corner.  
“Do you even need help with what you are doing?”  
“Not really. I doubt you would understand most of what I am doing anyway.”  
Madeline raises a brow, not sure if that was a slight at her apparent age or just a general slight at her not being a physicist. Shrugging it off she settles back and plays with the com unit Natasha had snuck her once. It allowed the two to stay in touch regardless of distance or work. She almost wanted to call her friend up but decided against it on the off chance Steve would hear her. Several hours later and Madeline was still watching Banner when the com unit went off.  
“Is he always doing crazy stupid stunts, like jumping out of planes?”  
Madeline smiles at the comment. “Yes, you get used to it. You know how Alfred is, don’t you?”  
“That name is a source of many laughs isn’t it?”  
Madeline just smiles before noticing Banner looking at her curiously. She ducks down sheepishly before hurrying out of the lab.  
When they finally make it back to the helicarrier with Loki and Thor in tow, Fury asks that Madeline be on the bridge during the debriefing, or rather the briefing on the Avengers Initiative he planned to give everyone. She tried to object and make excuses but he overrode her. As such she found herself ducking out of view as Steve came in and took a seat. Natasha at least took notice of her friend’s distress, and after glaring at Fury because she just knew he had something to do with this, she starts keeping Steve’s attention focused on the meeting.  
Throughout the meeting Madeline finds herself wishing Stark was more like his father, Howard. This latest generation Stark was an arrogant priss that just rubbed her the wrong way with how he always talked down to people. It reminded her of Roderich when he talks about music. She hated when she was dragged along by her boyfriend to his family’s get togethers. He had told her once he only did it so she could be there to suffer his family with him. She had to agree that suffer was the key word when it came to the Germanic family.  
Later Stark and Banner are working together on finding the tesseract, leaving everyone else to their own devices. It is during this time that Madeline comes across Steve snooping around in the storage bays of the carrier. Curious she follows him discretely to find out what he is up to. It doesn’t take her long to realize he is in the storage area for the Phase 2 weapons and curses herself for letting this get so far. Its not that Madeline agrees with Shield on the weaponization of such a dangerous energy source, its just she knows how Steve is going to react. She could already tell he was not happy that they had not had the tesseract locked away in some impenetrable fortress, so finding these weapons would just be the explosive icing on the cake. Needless to say she keeps her distance as he storms up to find Fury, or to let Stark know since she realizes he is headed to the lab rather than the bridge.  
When they reach the lab Madeline stays outside of it, catching the eyes of Thor and Natasha as they walk past her. Natasha looked at her with a bit of worry as she seemed to be staring off vacantly. Despite this she said nothing and went into the lab to discuss things with the others.  
Madeline heard the people in the lab arguing but stayed as she was, she could not think clearly or move, it was like something had taken control of her. She struggled against herself mindlessly. It was not until an explosion rocked the ship that she found herself knocked from her strange trance. Shaking herself from the strange feeling left over from her trance, unsure of what caused it. She heard the people in the lab making their way towards her and realized she should hurry off to organize the clinic and medics to deal with any injured personnel.  
In the aftermath of Loki’s escape Coulsen was left seriously wounded. Madeline was the first medic on the scene and was quick to stabilize him, even so she heard as Fury told the remaining avengers on the helicarrier that Coulsen hadn’t made it. With a glare and a frown she had the other medics that had arrived help her get the injured man to a solitary room in the Infirmary so as to keep him out of sight. Because she knew that Fury must have some sort of plan if he was faking Coulsen’s death.  
Shortly after she had gotten Coulsen settled Natasha came in half carrying and half dragging Hawkeye. The man was unconscious and Natasha filled her in on his capture. They soon had him restrained in one of the rooms intended for injured prisoners, just to be safe. Madeline busied herself with her tasks after that. Several agents had been injured in the attack and it was her job to tend to them. She took note when Natasha and Hawkeye left the infirmary with Steve, though he had seemed too focused on the task to notice her presence. It seemed they were making plans to stop Loki and she was sure it had nothing to do with any orders given by Fury.  
After that she heard bits and pieces of what was going on from the personnel filtering in and out of the infirmary. Apparently Stark had figured out where Loki was headed and, with Steve, Natasha and Hawkeye following after him, had left for Manhattan and Stark Tower. When she heard about the nuclear missile that was ordered to take out Manhattan she dropped what she was doing and went for the bridge. Fury was many things, but a mass murderer, no matter the reason, was not one of them.  
Arriving at the bridge just as Fury was finishing informing Stark of the incoming threat, Madeline realized Fury had tried to stop it and spoke up.  
“Sir, with your permission, I’d like to take a medical team into Manhattan for when they finally stop this attack.”  
Fury turns to her and nods. She wastes not another minute before arranging for what she will need and commandeering a helijet. They arrive just in time to see Tony fall from the closing portal and be caught by The Hulk. They set down and see Tony startled out of unconsciousness by The Hulk’s roar. Even so, and despite Steve’s presence, Madeline rushes out of the jet as it sets down and hurries over to Stark’s side.  
“You lay your ass back down and let me check you over before moving.”  
The faces around her have varying degrees of shock on them. Thor seems amused that such a girl is ordering around a warrior like Tony. Tony himself isn’t sure if he should laugh at how silly it is for girl like Madeline to be there at all or upset that she is ordering him around. Steve’s shock is from his recognition of the girl kneeling beside his comrade and before he can register what he is doing his hand is grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her to face him.  
“Steve, I know you have a lot of questions but let me help Stark first.”  
He releases her and after a few moments has determined Stark is in no immediate danger from his little stunt with the nuclear missile. Madeline manages to deflect any questions until after they get Loki to surrender, though it was more of a formality. Once the trickster god is secured Steve turns on Madeline.  
“How?”  
Madeline isn’t sure how to answer that but Natasha, surprising everyone, steps forward to help her out.  
“She’s not mortal.”  
Madeline is a little surprised by how Natasha answers and tries to shy away, only to be stopped by Banner. He studies her with a curious glance until Thor speaks up.  
“Is that why you were on Fury’s vessel?”  
She shakes her head. “Not really. I’m the head medical officer on the helicarrier and in Shield. Fury is not my biggest fan, I think he keeps me nearby out of that old adage of keeping friends close.”  
“And enemies closer.” Natasha smirks at Madeline as she finishes for her.  
“But you haven’t aged. Even if you’re immortal you haven’t changed at all since you were my doctor during the war. And what about your brothers?”  
“Steve I can’t age. I’m stuck like this and I will live for an eternity like this. As for my brother’s, you only met Matthew but he looks a few years older now and yes he is like me. Same with Alfred. I told you that Erskine was trying to make more soldiers like my brother. The super part was intended with that. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I wanted to I really did. I was even planning to tell you after they found you in the ice, but you woke up and ran off before I could get there. I thought it would soften the blow of, well everything.”  
“So wait, you knew Cap before he got iced?”  
“Yes.”  
“And how does Natasha know any of this?” Hawkeye was watching Natasha as he asked.  
“Oh, I used to work for the Soviets during the Cold War. I was assigned to work directly under one Ivan Braginski. He mostly had me passing notes with Madeline’s brother.”  
“So he was acting as a spy for the Russian’s?”  
“No!” Madeline glares at Stark.  
Natasha chuckles, “Let me rephrase that, I was passing love notes between them. Apparently they have been seeing each other since the end of the Civil War.” She lets that sink in before adding to her tale. “I saw Madeline with Alfred quite often and over the few years I was working for Braginski I noticed she never aged and it had me curious so I did a bit of digging and found out a few things. The best was when I learned about a little joke Madeline had regard Rogers’ code name.”  
everyone stares, hoping for her to elaborate before Steve sighs. “I never could understand why you would break into giggles when I first got that name.”  
“What name?”  
“Captain America.”  
Suddenly Thor, who had up till then been mostly quiet, spoke up as though he had just figured something out.  
“Ah, you are one of them. Ahah, what name do you go by young one?”  
Madeline is a bit surprised that Thor has figured it out, but shrugs it off before answering him. “Vinland, its viking. So I’m not really young by our standards.”  
“Hmm, I have not heard of this Vinland, where is it?”  
“On the northern most tip of Newfoundland. It was abandoned shortly after being settled. It’s just rubble now.”  
“Ah, I see. So that is why you said you would never grow.”  
Madeline nods while everyone else, minus Natasha, looks very confused.  
“Excuse me, could you maybe explain that to us? You’re referring to a piece of land and she’s taking it as a name.”  
“Hmm? But it is her name. She is Vinland, a nation person.”  
“A what?”  
“A Nation person, I represent the land and its people. Though I have neither anymore. As I said I was abandoned.”  
It takes a moment for this to sink in but eventually steve puts a few more pieces together and comes to a conclusion.  
“You found it funny that on top of looking and acting so much like your brother that my code name was his name also?”  
“Yes, you two could really pass for twins, more so than Alfred’s actual twin.”  
“So your brothers are America and Canada?”  
Madeline smiles at him, “Yes, my younger brothers if you want to get technical.”  
With a few more denials from Stark on Madeline’s story and a few comments from Madeline about how she had been asked a few times by his father to babysit him had Tony sitting back with a sulk.  
Eventually Thor speaks up again.  
“The tesseract may be able to help you Vinland.”  
Every eye turned to Thor.  
“What are you saying exactly?”  
“The energy of the tesseract could affect her, I saw how she reacted when she was standing outside the lab with the scepter in it.”  
“How did I miss seeing you?”  
“I was somewhat avoiding you. Sorry Steve.”  
“I noticed her in that trance myself, I didn’t really have a chance to think about it.”  
Madeline crosses her arms and closes her eyes in thought. “I hadn’t ever thought of that. I haven’t spent any time really around it, just pieces. And I can’t say I like the feeling when I am exposed to those pieces. Its like being trapped in my own mind.”  
“I can’t imagine that would be pleasant.”  
Thor looks thoughtful. “The energy of the tesseract could be used to age you though. It would just be a matter of harnessing it and directing it.”  
Banner and Stark blink at how Thor worded that, neither had thought him anything more than a muscle man, neither actually said anything though.  
“Look, why don’t you get Loki back to Asgard then return here with the tesseract. Banner and I can try to work something out to see if there is anyway to actually do what you’re suggesting.”  
“Don’t I get a say in this!”  
Natasha lays a hand on Madeline’s shoulder. “Of course, but you can’t tell me you want to remain twelve for the rest of forever. Besides I’m sure your boyfriend would be pleasantly surprised if you suddenly grew up.”  
While Madeline blushes at Natasha’s suggestion, Stark just can’t keep his mouth shut.  
“Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend? What kind of guy would want to date a twelve year old? Is he a pedo or another twelve year old?”  
Madeline glares at stark for his comments and questions. “Yes, I have a boyfriend.”  
“Do your brother’s know, cause even if they are your younger brother’s I don’t think they would be happy that you’re seeing someone?”  
“They both know and they both like him.”  
“Huh, well, sounds like a boring guy.”  
“This isn’t the same man you were worried about back during the war, is it?”  
“Yes Steve, he is. His name is Gilbert and he used to represent Prussia.”  
“Did you ever learn why he lost contact with you?”  
Madeline looks pensive but Natasha answers for her.  
“What would you suppose would happen to an albino in Nazi Germany?”  
Steve looks a bit confused, as does Thor, but Hawkeye, Banner and Stark seem to catch on.  
“Oh, oh. Well that kind of sucks doesn’t it.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Nor do I.”  
“The Nazi’s built death camps where they sent all the undesirables. Gilbert was in the largest for more than ten years.”  
No more was said on the subject and arrangements were made for Thor to take the tesseract back with him. He said he would return after a few months with the tesseract in order to see if anything could be done for Madeline.  
Madeline spent those few months at the now named Avengers’ Tower with Stark and Banner as they worked on a few different theories on how to harness the power of the tesseract to help Madeline age. It was during this time that Tony found in his father’s journals a reference to Madeline and the tesseract. I explained how when they were experimenting with the energy source for the Hydra weapons Madeline had been present. It had gone on to explain that she had been entranced by the energy right before it destabilized and exploded. He noted how Madeline seemed changed after the explosion. With this information Tony and Banner decided that extracting the energy and exposing Madeline to it would be the best way to start.  
So it was that Thor returned as promised, tesseract in hand. Steve and Natasha were there and kept Madeline company as she waited for Tony and Banner to be ready for her. When they were done with their preparations they called Madeline into the room they had set up for the first experiment. Needless to say Madeline was nervous and as she stepped into the room with the tesseract she entered into her trance in its presence. Once she had Banner and Tony tried to lead the others out, but Steve would not leave Madeline’s side, even knowing that there would be an explosion. As the tesseract began to reach its critical point an energy pulse was sent out that knocked Steve back from Madeline but left her standing. Slowly she rose up and tendrils of energy began to wrap around her. Then with a final burst the energy expanded outward in a shockwave, rattling the room and pinning Steve to a wall before lowering Madeline to the ground in a heap. After that it calmed down and the others looked into the room. Steve was the first to orient himself and thus was the first to see the changes that had come over Madeline.  
She lay on the ground, her clothes torn to rags, her long blonde hair, still as long against her as ever, covered her scarcely. New curves on her hips and waist showed a lean but adult form beneath the hair. Before she could stir Natasha had been handed a blanket and was approaching her, draping it over the young woman that had replaced Madeline. Once covered Madeline turned slightly and looked up at Natasha.  
“Did it work?”  
Her friend nods and Madeline smiles broadly.  
“Ha ha! It worked!” Madeline sits up, nearly letting the blanket fall from her shoulders. “It really worked! I’ve grown up! I’ve grown up!”  
The joy on her face was contagious as the others soon joined in her merry making. Eventually Natasha insisted on loaning Madeline some clothes before taking her shopping for some of her own, Tony even offered to pay for them. Madeline was ecstatic and happily accepted the offers. When the day was done Madeline found herself being walked home by Steve, who was more wanting to meet his supposed double than anything else.  
“So you didn’t tell them anything about what those two were working on?”  
“No, I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up, especially not Gilbert’s. He’s been very patient, and very sweet, it would have been cruel to make him believe it was going to all pay off soon only to have it fail.”  
Steve chuckles as they come up on the row house she lived in with Alfred and Gilbert. “I hope they like surprises then.”  
“They better.”  
When they reach the door Madeline opens it and calls out.  
“I’m home.”  
“Maddie?”  
“Birdie, is that you?”  
The two voices were coming from the living room and Madeline walked toward it, motioning for Steve to follow her.  
“Yes, but I have some interesting things to tell you. Also I brought company.”  
Just then she walked around the corner and entered the living room, drawing gasps from the two men in the room. Steve saw the man with white hair and red eyes drop a beer, which tipped over and spilled onto the floor.  
“Birdie?”  
“Yeah, its me.” Madeline grins sheepishly and ducks her head.  
After several more minutes of awkward silence, Alfred finally speaks up. “How?”  
“Um, well, you know I work for Shield.”  
They both nod.  
“Well the incident with the Avengers a few months ago, I ended up telling them about me, and about us. Well Thor thought the tesseract might be the key to helping me grow up. And well with Stark and Banner working together they managed to find the solution. So tada! Surprise.”  
“So this isn’t some trick? Its real. This is real!”  
“Yeah Gilbert, its real.”  
Suddenly the man is up and across the room lifting his girlfriend into his arms and spinning her around while laughing. It was about then that Alfred took note of Steve standing in the entryway behind Madeline and Gilbert. It wasn’t hard for him to recognize the man and he just raised a brow at him.  
“Captain Rogers.”  
“Ah, uh, you must be Alfred. Madeline’s told me a lot about you.”  
“Same, she was really upset when you went missing in the arctic.”  
“Mein Gott its like looking at a mirror image.”  
Both blondes turn to look at Gilbert, expressions mirrored.  
Madeline fought to hold back a giggle and failed.


End file.
